A night in Stockholm
by Yassamet
Summary: This is not my general first fanfiction, but it's my first ff in english language. Why I see them two together? Well... Kinds of characters. They two are polite and patiently. I suppose, that they would be good couple.
1. Chapter 1

/Crack Sweden x Austria/

Roderich was sitting on a coach and reading a book, but he was getting distracted moment by moment. He hasn't been in his house for a week, he had been traveling to his friend, where he planned to spend time nicely and to bring closer (earlier - only official) relations between two countries. Oh wait, a friend? He barely used this word, but he had no idea, how could he name this relation in better way. They knew each other very little, they had fought together in only one war (despite IIWW), during the all history they had not many contact. Now, in European Union, they see each other on many meetings, sometimes before political sitting they change a few words. They started their relation newly and last time they really decided to get to know each other. The possibility for Roderich to sleep in second country's house should probably help in it.

The musician looked through the window. There was a late evening, thus he turned off the light in this room and came up to look at the city again. His flat was located on 4th floor, from his window there was a view over Gamla Stan and further over the water, which was abundant in this city. Yes, Stockholm has its charm and walking local once narrow, ones wide streets was a very nice change for somebody from mountains.

However, it was the last evening in this wonderful city, and tomorrow Roderich has a flight to Vienna. Again, he will pass marbles and sculptures, that remain Habsburg's times, again, he will go to the parliament, that looks like the Grecian Acropolis and again, he will see the Alps, wherever he is. Vienna is the most common for Austrian heart and he will never give it back to anybody, but he felt, that he would miss Stockholm too. He had liked personification of Sweden and his capital, despite some habits, which he just can't understand. People from south Europe are… more warm in relations.

He heard sounds of computer keyboard clicks done, what could suggest, that the work is finished. Earlier the blond had explained, that his boss had called and asked for some document, thus he needed some time to prepare it. Austria accepted it and devoted this time for reflections. The door was open and the light from corridor was falling into his room, while a dark silhouette was standing in the passage and looking around.

\- … Y'u're s'tting 'n the d'rkness? – a man asked with his low, bass voice, which Roderich loved for the first time, when he heard it. Berwald, inclining towards earthly and practical opinions, probably wanted to switch on chandelier, but Austria anticipated him verbally.

\- Yes, because I would like to see your beautiful capital once again. – he explained the guest calmly with small bow, as he had in his habits. From his side he leaned against the sill and looked through the windscreen.

\- We c'n go for a w'lk. – Berwald suggested approaching and staying beside.

\- _Naa_ … Thank you, but I would rather like to rest before tomorrow's trip. In the other side… Here's warm.

It's not like that Austria avoids chill definitely, his favorite season is winter. But when he has to choose between cold wind outside and warm home, he will get the second one. Sweden nodded looking through the window. He knew this vista very good. This silence last for few moments and a specific aura has created between them, the aura full of calmness and... concern. The smaller man was feeling uncomfortable, firstly he wanted to break this silence, secondly he was considering something else. The uncertainty was intensifying by fact, that Roderich couldn't read emotions from this Nordic face. Finally, he spoke impunsively.

\- Berwald… Can I have a specific request? – Austria looked at second's face and gingerly turned to it.

Blue eyes turned to him, bright eyebrows rose and thas hard face probably expressed an interest.

\- S're.

While the Musician was looking in Nordic eyes, he couldn't speak normally. He was feeling, that his voice would tremble or completely disappear, if he only tried to say something. That's why he looked again through the window - that was just easier. He was just afraid, that he will lose everything, what they have built during this week, but in the other side he couldn't withdraw his words.

\- Kiss me. – Still he couldn't look at the person, who he has just asked for it. The first minutes were silent, probably Sweden was just surprised, what wasn't even strange.

That request was so peculiar, personal and partly intimate, however earlier they have had very little touch. For all those reasons Roderich didn't believe, that the former Lion from the North could carry out that wish and for all those reasons his heart beated, when he felt a touch on his cheek and a sweet delicacy on his lips. Before he really understood, what's going on, his body had answered, he put hands around Nordic's neck and he started to kiss greedily. But under his hands he felt, that Berwald had flexed himself, thus the smaller of them took his hands back. He understood, that the higher man just doesn't like hugs, but at the same moment he put one hand around the smaller man's waist. He pulled the Viennese and kept closer. Berwald was cold, but his kisses were cozy warm. That magical blend was better than Roderich supposed it would be. He, the blond Nordic man was better, than Roderich supposed!

Nonetheless every pleasure has to end, in next moment the musician had to wake up out of that bliss. He opened his eyes, while the hand stroked his cheek again. He felt that it's not enough, but he didn't protest. The King from Nordics stood close by him, he wasn't smiling, but also he wasn't irritated. It was something protective in him. He was looking in the purple eyes without any embarrassment. Austria started to feel inconvenience, but he couldn't stop to admire the person that was staying opposite.

\- Do y'u lov' me? – Sweden asked and Roderich knew, that he would ask. The problem was if there was any safe answer, thus he decided to say the truth.

\- No. My love is a hard thing to achieve, Berwald.

The Higher frowned his eyebrows, he hasn't understood. In the other side, the smaller wasn't disconcerted due to showing his feeling and he didn't have to wait long for the next question.

\- So wh' y'u…? - all the time this gruff, bass voice, was almost a whisper, what caused that Austrian's heart to beat stronger day for a day.

As cats purr is soothing, this gruff voice was a caress for ears sensitive to sounds. Roderich was still candid. Maybe if Sweden knew the situation, he would try to not provoke Viennese, but that operation could give him the opposite effect. Austria definitely didn't want to force this sweet blond to do anything. He was afraid more, that his words of truth could hurt him.

\- You attract me, Berwald. You are… Oh, you are the most well built man in Europe and probably in the world. – the artist heard, that in his voice was more excitement, than we wanted.

Blue eyes was showing, that its owner was surprised, but his face was static, almost steady. Swedish hand moved across Austrian's face, along the cheek and returned to previous position. Berwald didn't say anything, he just stroked bright skin with his thumb and the second man sighed, because it was very pleasant. His finger moved further, near the pointy nose and caught on the lips, next he started running over and touching fleetingly one and the second lip. It entices, Roderich was temped and again he wanted some caresses. He half opened his mouth and permitted to be leaded in this mysterious game.

Finally the blond kissed again, but differently, more confidently and warmer. He put both hands on the musician's feeble back and kept him, while Austria fell delighted in this lovely, sweet kiss. The Aristocrat was surprised by the low resistance between them. Maybe Sweden was overcoming? Or he was doing it intentionally to let Roderich just taste it? From those reflections woke him a tongue, that slipped into his lips. Just now he felt, that he blushed, but the Blond didn't stop kissing him and crumbling his elegant shirt. Roderich dared to touch him again, this time he put his hands on this wide shoulders, also holding the balance. However the kiss ended again and again there became the feel, that it's not enough, but Sweden moved his head lower. He lowered.

\- How d' you w'nt? – Berwald whispered suddenly, centrally to Rod's ear and kissed it. Pleasant shiver went through the smaller man, he started losing is concentration, but in time his common sense woke him up.

\- Sir… Please. I cannot make you to do something like that. – But denying it was very hard for him, especially now, when he was caressed. Those manly hands were touching and rubbing him and those sweet lips were kissing his sensitive skin.

\- Y'u don't m'ke me. – said silently the higher of them two. Ruthlessly, without any warning, he moved his hand on frond and rubbed his crotch. Austrian's face reddened completely, when he felt, that the touched place became bigger. – I w'nt t' help y'u. So?

Red-hot on the face, burning inside man swallowed hard and stuck his neck out to start talking. He was trying to describe it with possibly few words, talking in this topic was very hard for him, he preferred doing… But Berwald was rubbing him in this place, with it he encouraged Roderich to saying everything. Just when all was said, Sweden took back the hand and kissed him as a reward.

\- It's b'tter to d' it 'n bed. – the Blond said and suddenly left him, he went out the room, as if nothing had happened.

In fact, Roderich had no idea, what he expected. Maybe that the Nordic man would carry him in his arms? Or would catch and lead him with greedy kissing? The Musician sighed and followed his leader. In the next room he saw, that Berwald was sitting on a simple bed and the light was coming here only from window, from city's illuminations. Carefully, because here was a semidarkness, Austria sat near his companion.

They looked at each order and Viennese again had the impression, that the sweet blond was forced to do it… Quite big hands took off his jabot without haste and started to undo the buttons, the Smaller's hands started to walk on the Nordic's chest, firstly uptight, later relaxed. They didn't talk during this activity, they both didn't need it. Later, but also the smaller's hands started to undress the Nordic man with only one pause, when Austria had to throw off his shirt. Then they kissed again and Berwald put the Smaller under him, delighting himself in him. Roderich raised his knee and with it rubbed Swedish's crotch, with satisfaction finding, that the blond was already aroused. In responce the musician felt, that the kisses left his lips and started to caress his neck and chest, wherefore involuntarily he sighed slightly. Almost without thinking he rubbed this sensitive place stronger during savoring being kissed and gently nibbled. Berwald was doing it calmly and rhythmically, what had additional effect on the Austrian's lovely man and motivated him to sigh more, later quietly moaning.

It was so pleasant, but he heard from his common sense screaming "What are you doing?! Stop it, that is unsuitable!", but he ignored that voice in his head. With closed eyes he was savoring the kisses, but when he felt, that sweet lips moved clear, he looked ahead and saw the lovely man above him. Berwald carrefully took off the glasses from Austrian's face, next the pants and everything under them. Suddenly the musician was lying under the man, with who he wanted only to get to know better and with who he would have sex. Quite large hands run over his body, down to his thighs and his already hard cock. Without thinking Rod got up and kissed his partner again, however by hands he started to undo the same element of clothes on the Nordic's body. He slipped some of them off, but he couldn't do it completely, he couldn't reach. Berwald sighed and undressed himself totally alone, next he sat near the lying man. Austria reached out the hand for Swedish glasses, but Sweden grabbed him by his wrist, shaking the head.

\- I w'nt to see y'u. – he murmured and caused a shiver going through the Austrian's body.

Roderich nodded that he understood, then the strong arm cuddled him and encouraged to rise. He obeyed and gave in to this guiding. The Blond turned him and put his hands on a wall in position that the musician had asked earlier. With this consciousness the musician blushed again. He sighed louder, while the big hand grabbed his manhood and started to stimulate it, and when the sweet lips came back to kissing his neck and shoulders, giving him pleasure. Oh, sweet Nordic man, you are so good… For a moment Austrian's breath trembled, while the alpine man felt, that Nordic's manhood scrapped between his buttock. He didn't want to wait more, he moaned lingeringly, let's do it…! But Berwald only licked his ear.

\- W'it. – he commanded and left the warm man, probably he understood this voice.

Rod looked back and sat on his calf. Here was dark, he was seeing very little, only Swedish moves. For the one moment illuminations from the window lighted relaxingly, laid-back face, but Sweden wasn't smiling, as always. Shuffle the drawer, rustle and then tear the kind of foil (or paper?), finally the sound of stretching the latex. So Berwald would like to be careful… good. Austria was not (and still is not) ill and of course he couldn't get pregnant, but he didn't protest. Next sound was hard to describe, but it meant, that one tube was opened and the main part of this game was coming. Brown-haired man swallowed hard, then he felt, that dry hand touched him and tried to rise him. He came back politely to the previous position, then he felt wet, slick finger going into him. He groaned and leaned his head on forearm keeping on the wall, but Berwald came closer and nibbled his ear. The blond was moving this finger in first moment, in the second he added the second finger and with them two he started stretching this place. Roderich moaned loudly, but in this moment he heard in his ear Swedish "tsk".

\- Could someone hear us…? – he asked silently, of course he forgot about another people in the world.

Affirmative murmur explained him everything. He promised himself to be quiet, to not scream. In this moment as a substitute, he licked the lapped lips, when he wanted to moan again. He pulled back is head with hope for another kiss, but he only saw, that his lover shacked the head and next by the hand Austrian's head was turned to the wall. Well, that was his wish and he didn't complain. It started to hurt, but one move after another and Berwald took out the fingers. Austrian voice sticked in his throat, when he felt the hot cock slithering into him. Roderich tensed and when he felt more, that the wet hand started again stimulating his (truly – smaller) manhood, he sighed loudly, but without voice. He became accustomed to it easy.

\- Good? – asked Berwald, making calm and smooth moves.

\- Yes… Yes, it's good, _sehr gut_.

Breaths became to be harder, his throat was tightening, blocking the sounds. He tried to cooperate with his lover, to give his lover also this pleasure, but he heard only two words.

\- D'n't m've. – Berwald ordered and then he made a stronger push.

One, second, third, Roderich couldn't even protest, he had to control his voice. But Sweden was good and his action was perfectly done. Every push and every move of Swedish hand was so damn exciting, so warming up and keeping the silence was so difficult… Rod wanted to moan, to show him, how good he felt, but it was forbidden. He was obedient, because he didn't want to estrange Berwald and to provoke the Nordic to strike any blow. With the last, it's not like, that he doesn't enjoy heated sex, just… he didn't want to be known in that way. Rod sighted quite louder, when he felt, that this hot Nordic slipped his manhood into Austrian body completely. Maybe if he knew earlier, that Berwald is good in it, he would try to provoke him earlier. Ah… Maybe they would speands more night in that way?

\- Oh, Berwald… - Rod whispered with his chirpy voice, during he was pulling back his head and sticking to the bigger body.

He felt, that the second Swedish hand took his waist and kept holding it. Moves sped up, faster and faster, over and over pushing him with confidence, with more stimulating hard member. He didn't need much time, in next moment he swallowed and tightened his mouth for muffling moans, when he reached the most wonderful fulfillment. That was the best thing, what he lacked… He felt, that moves slowed down and stopped, then Berwald took out his manhood and went back. But wait, he didn't…

Before Roderich asked about that important case, he was pushed on bed, on pillow, on his back. He groaned once and looked at the dark person towering above him. The shadow was making a little thing, probably he was wiping his hand with the tissue or something that in the next minute was put back at cabinet. Oh, it's no end yet… Rod felt a finger stroking his hole, after a while it came in.

\- 's 't hurt? – Berwald asked by moving his part of hand in warm Austrian body.

\- Ah… N-no, it's not bad. Do, what you want… please. – Rod answered with low, trembling voice, but he was full of shame and speaking was so hard.

But there was no more questions, this beautiful Nordic man put in the second finger and stretched his hole, now it was easier. Afterwards he took back his hand and put in his hard, big cock. First the moves was slow, but in every next minute it was speeding up. Roderich looked from the bottom, again he tried to cooperate and this time Sweden didn't protest. Again, they began this dance, in their harmony, but also in silence they was breaking only by breaths and sighs. Rod truly wanted to hug and kiss his man, but he knew, that this calm land from North didn't want it, furthermore they weren't together. It was only sex, only supplying physical needs without any emotions, any important feels. This man above the musician only did, what the musician asked for and now he was "charging the payment", even if Roderich had to muffle his voice again, because someone could hear them. Rod didn't know, what was making him so good – just desire, size of this tool, attractiveness of this man or everything mixed. The thrusts over and over were giving him satisfaction, but he heard as well, that Berwald became tired. His labored breathe left Austrian ears, when the world started to swirl and Austria lost control. Unfortunately, he forgot to keep the silence and Berwald bended over him and clogged Austrian mouth by hand. He moved so fast, so great fast, and in one moment the pleasure became on the sweet peak. But the Swedish man didn't stop, when Roderich was recovering his mind. In a while Viennese feared, that again he didn't satisfy his lover, but then he heard loud deep sigh with a silent moan. Berwald slowed down and took out his manhood.

The Blond sat on his bed, catching the breath. In the luminescence from the window his skin shined causing a small layer of sweat. Roderich got up and despite awareness, that Berwald would not like it, he kissed his cheek. In responce he heard a tired sigh, probably the sound of resignation.

\- I'm g'ing to bathr''m. Stay h're, if y'u w'nt. – the gruff man communicated, then he stand up and go out to the light.

In the darkness Rod found his underclothes and put them on, next he lay down on a pillow with quite groan. He would stay here, if he could. He wanted to sleep together, but he had no idea, why. Just now he felt, that it had to be late and he was tired. He covered himself with quilt and moved over half of the bed, before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

An unknown sound woke him up early. He couldn't recall it, that sound was different, than his phone or alarm clock, but it rang nearly. It was turned off quickly and the silence came back. Roderich opened his eyes and saw a man above him, sitting near and wiping his face. This man was probably still sleepy, maybe he considered sleeping more. This man looked at him and from this face Rod couldn't read anything.

\- G't up. Y'ur plane won't w'it. – Berwald said and also got up, then went out.

Roderich was looking at him through the door frame, when he understood, that they really slept together. It made him smile little, it was… it was done. With some procrastination, but he also got up and started his standard procedure of beginning the day.

It was nice to see, that after this evening and night their relations haven't changed. They could look at each other and talk, as earlier, Roderich made certain about it during the breakfast.

The day gas began and Austrian's visit was drawing to the end. Rod collected all his things quickly, then they moved out and went to the airport by the subway. It was the last point of the "programme", because the subway in Stockholm was also the art gallery. Admiring the paints and commenting them it gave them one more pretext to discuss about old and new art. All of the last way they were talking together.

Berwald saw him at the airport, but he couldn't wait with him for a plane, he had more tasks to do this day. Roderich accepted it. They stood face to face, then Austria felt, that he wasn't sure, how he should say goodbye. Furthermore, Sweden kept quiet and just looked at him, giving him chance to decide, what kind of relations they had. Breathe in, breathe out, "we are adult now".

\- Could it be possibility, that I would have you as my guest in Vienna? Do you wanna come? – Roderich asked at the end, looking in the blue eyes. The Nordic didn't think more, but also didn't respond at once.

\- Y's, I thing so. I w'll let y'u know.

Rod nodded and reached his hand out. Now he felt more comfortable.

\- Well… See you soon. Thank you for your hospitality and spending pleasant time.

They shook their hands and both of then went own ways. They regretted nothing.


End file.
